urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
S.J. Harper
S.J. Harper — writing team of Jeanne C. Stein, Samantha Sommersby Website S.J. Harper — Urban Fantasy Author About the Author S.J. Harper is the pen name for the writing team of Samantha Sommersby and Jeanne C. Stein, two friends who met at Comic-Con in San Diego and quickly bonded over a mutual love of good wine, edgy urban fantasy, and everything Joss Whedon. Jeanne C. Stein is the national bestselling author of The Anna Strong Vampire Chronicles. She also has numerous short story credits, including most recently the novella, Blood Debt, from the New York Times bestselling anthology, Hexed. Her series has been picked up in three foreign countries and her short stories published in collections here in the US and the UK. She lives in Denver, CO where she finds gardening a challenge more daunting than navigating the world of mythical creatures. * Genres: Urban Fantasy Samantha Sommersby left what she used to call her “real life” day job in the psychiatric field to pursue writing full-time in 2007. She is the author of more than ten novels and novellas including the critically acclaimed Forbidden series. She currently lives with her husband and cocker spaniel, Buck, in a century old Southern California Craftsman. Sam happily spends her days immersed in a world where vampires, werewolves, and demons are real, myths and legends are revered, magic is possible, and love still conquers all. * Genres: Paranormal Romance, Urban Fantasy, Genres * Urban Fantasy Writing Style Other Pen Names: * Jeanne C. Stein * Samantha Sommersby Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Genre Key: ‘’’UF’’’=Urban Fantasy, ‘’’Rom-UF’’’=Romantic Urban Fantasy, ‘’’PNR’’’=Paranormal Romance, ‘’’Noir-UF’’’=Noir Urban Fantasy, ‘’’UF-SciFi‘’’=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, ‘’’UF-Hor‘’’=Urban Fantasy-Horror, Other Writings Anthologies: * Hexed (2011) “Blood Debt” — as Jeanne C. Stein — Anna Strong Chronicles #6.5 (Supes: vampire, witches) (Anna Strong) Freebies: * Cover Artists & Contributors * Artist: not listed — Fallen Siren series * Artist: Cliff Nielsen — Anna Strong Chronicles Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Awards Quotes *Jeanne C. Stein Quotes (Author of The Becoming) ~ GR *S.J. Harper Quotes (Author of Cursed) ~ GR *The Anna Strong Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari *Fallen Siren Series ~ Shelfari Notes (any other tidbit about the author) See Also * Jeanne C. Stein * Anna Strong Chronicles * ~ * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography / Books: * Series ~ Author book page * Jeanne Stein's Books page ~ Author * Goodreads Jeanne C. Stein (Author of The Becoming) ~ Goodreads * S J Harper ~ Fantastic Fiction (FF) * Jeanne C. Stein - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb (author) *S. J. Harper Author Page ~ Shelfari *FictFact - S. J. Harper author of Fallen Siren series ~ Fictfact *S.J. Harper | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing Series Pages: *Fallen Siren *Fallen Siren series by S.J. Harper ~ GR *Anna Strong Chronicles series by Jeanne C. Stein ~ Goodreads * Fallen Siren series by S.J. Harper ~ Goodreads *Anna Strong Vampire Chronicles * Jeanne C Stein - Anna Strong Vampire Chronicles Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog Interviews: * Author: *S.J. Harper — Urban Fantasy Author *Goodreads | S.J. Harper (Author of Cursed) Community, Fan Sites: *(4) Jeanne C. Stein ~ FB *Jeanne C. Stein (@JeanneCStein) | Twitter *(4) Samantha Sommersby ~ FB *Samantha Sommersby (@samsommersby) | Twitter *Samantha Sommersby on Pinterest Gallery Captured (Fallen Siren 0.5) by S.J. Harper.jpg|0.5. Captured (2014—Fallen Siren series) by S.J. Harper ~ Excerpt|link=http://sjharper.me/captured/#more-976 Cursed (Fallen Siren -1) by S.J. Harper.jpg|1. Cursed (2014—Fallen Siren series) by S.J. Harper ~ Excerpt|link=http://sjharper.me/cursed/#more-230 Reckoning (Fallen Siren #2) by S.J. Harper.jpg|2. Reckoning (2014—Fallen Siren series) by S.J. Harper ~ Excerpt|link=http://sjharper.me/reckoning/#more-93 Category:Authors Category:Writing Team